The Trouble With Love Is
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Mother Knows Best 'verse: It was particularly difficult to reconcile with a six-year-old under your feet constantly.


**Well, I've had this bunny for awhile, but I'm just now deciding the perfect occasion to use this for. All of my "Mother Knows Best" fics will be under the Alphas fandom, unless Skylar is mentioned, but isn't a main character. In that case, I will post it under the ER fandom. **

**Happy New Years, guys! It's not so easy to reconcile when you've got a daughter like Zoe under your feet. **

_**The Trouble With Love Is**_

Skylar Adams and Simon Brenner were once passionately in love. Of course, given that they were both teenagers, it really wasn't a wonder why they didn't work out when they were handed the responsibility of being parents. Though now that Skylar was back in her ex's life, he was much wiser, (or at least he'd liked to think he was). The doctor had been through hell, mentally and physically, and settling down was his top priority.

Their six-year-old daughter couldn't have been more happier. She had a steady home, and parents that actually _loved _each other, and loved her. But what she couldn't quite grasp was that mommy and daddy needed alone time. It was a double-edged sword, really. From the moment Zoe met her father, she was bugging him about kissing and making up with her mommy. And now that they were, she wouldn't give them the time of day to even cuddle without trying to get in the middle of it. The only time that Skylar and Simon had together was whenever they got their daughter to lay down for a nap, or after she finally went to sleep for the night.

Of course, the trouble with _that_ was actually getting Zoe to sleep in the first place.

o—o—o

Skylar was more than happy to tuck her daughter in for the night. Being a mother was really a hard job. While she was glad that she had Zoe, some days her child was just far too much. (Of course, if it hadn't been for Z in the first place, she would have had no reason to call her ex-boyfriend up…)

Simon locked eyes with his fiancé as he shut the door to his six-year-old's room. A playful smirk crawled on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "So… Alone at last, huh?"

Just the look on his face was enough to put her in a trance. Between that accent of his and those crystal clear blue eyes, any woman would wobble at the knees because of it. The Alpha just cleared her throat, her lips twitching into an identical smirk. "Yeah, I guess we are."

The doctor moved away from his daughter's door and snaked his arm around the brunette, leading her down the hall. He gently kissed her hair and whispered down at her, "how about we go take a bath?"

Skylar just narrowed her eyes back at him. "You'll do anything to not wear latex, won't you?"

Simon grinned. "Now whatever gave you that idea?" As his fiancé rolled her eyes at him, he added, "what? Seriously, how's a nice bath sound?"

"Sy, babe, we both know where that will lead," the young mother began, giving him an '_I know what you're thinking so don't even try it'_ look.

The doctor just scooped his bride-to-be up and carried her back to their bedroom. He ignored her the entire time that she was squirming and telling him to put her down. "At least we know that Zoe won't have a baby sibling quite yet, right?"

Skylar gawked up at him. "Quite _yet_? Simon, you weren't even around for _best_ parts of our first pregnancy. Maybe I don't want to have to put up with it for a second time…"

Simon sighed and placed her on their bed as gently as he could. "I told you that I'm going to make this up to you, Sky, and I _mean_ it. After we get married, then we can really sit down and talk over things about more kids. But I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want," he sat down next to her, sending her a genuine smile.

The tattooed Alpha sighed and curled up against her future husband. "I mean, having another kid wouldn't be so bad, it's just…" she trailed off, staring a hole into thin air.

"It's just you're afraid that I'm going to leave again, isn't it?" Simon finished for her, tucking her against his chest a little more. When she nodded, the doctor sighed and kissed her hair. "My Sky, blue as a day in May, what are we going to do with each other?" He chuckled weakly into her ear, making her shiver in the process.

Skylar couldn't keep a smile off of her face. He still remembered that nickname that he gave her back when they were dating as teenagers. She thought it was too gooey and mushy for her tastes back then-it still was to this day, but like everything else, it was starting to grow on her.

"So… about that bath…" the blonde doctor pressed his forehead against his fiancé's, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Just as the couple went in for another kiss, they heard little footsteps come out of nowhere. Skylar picked her head up and groaned; Zoe was standing in the doorway, watching her parents with curious brown eyes.

Simon looked up at their daughter, his arm still protectively around the elder Alpha. "Zoe, what are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep in my bed," the brunette child began, scuffing her feet into the floor. "Can I sleep with you, mommy?"

Skylar's annoyance stripped from her face and was replaced with motherly concern. Zoe had reoccurring nightmares about being taken from her mother, so the elder Alpha couldn't do anything but comfort her. Now wasn't an exception of the rule, even with Simon there.

The brunette mother turned to her fiancé, who took his arm back from around her shoulders in response and pecked at her lips. Skylar scooped her child up and settled her in between them, because when it came to that little girl, absolutely _no one _came before her, not even Simon.

He was actually okay with that, though, it showed him that there were more things to their relationship than the sexual aspect of it, which he worried about constantly, considering his previous relationships.

Both parents took their turns getting separate showers, even though it seemed far too empty and far less enjoyable when it was empty as it was. By the time Skylar came back, Zoe was clinging to her father for dear life.

Simon looked up at his bride-to-be from where he was trying to soothe his daughter to go back to sleep. "Hullo," he whispered.

"How's she doing?" Skylar whispered back, joining her little family in bed.

"She's calming down," the blonde doctor grinned a little and kissed the top of his daughter's thick head of hair. "Me li'l joey is a fighter, I'll tell ya."

The elder Alpha hugged her miniature close and was caught off guard when Simon took both of them into his arms, kissing Skylar softly. "Does this make up for our plans for the night?" she asked, mindful of their sleeping child.

"You know it," Simon told her, giving her another few quick kisses. "She's gonna have to leave us alone _some _time tomorrow, anyways," he added, chuckling into her lips.

"Or so we'd hope," the brunette sighed, tucking her head in the crook of her future husband's neck. "Goodnight, Sy."

"Night, Sky," the Aussie replied, "I love you," he told her with a silly smile.

"I love you too. Now shush and go to sleep," Skylar grumbled into his neck, despite the smile on her own face.

**And that's where I'll end that. Ya'll know the drill. Don't Skylar and Simon make an adorable couple? **


End file.
